


Five (Or Six)

by AceyEnn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Implied abuse, M/M, Mentions of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceyEnn/pseuds/AceyEnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twenty-year romantic life of Dave Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five (Or Six)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this basic idea for ages but yeah the upd8 made me hella thirsty for Davekat so uh here you go!!

 

When you are five years old, you kiss Karkat Vantas on the playground.

 

It’s just a little peck on the lips, and he gets all surprised and blushes a lot, but then he gives you a hug so you know it’s okay. When you get home, you proudly tell your brothers that you have a boyfriend now.

 

They think it’s cool. So does Karkat’s dad. They’re very happy for you.

 

The school district is less pleased. They transfer you out of Mr. North’s class and into Ms. Brosh’s class, because they think what happened is inappropriate. You still hang out with Karkat at recess, but you’re not boyfriends anymore, you don’t think.

 

He moves away that summer, leaving behind his favorite plush crab. You’ll have to find him and give it back, you think. You know how much he loves Mr. Crabby.

 

(His name is so rare, and yet you can’t find him online.)

 

\---

 

When you are thirteen years old, you kiss Jade Harley in John Egbert’s backyard treehouse.

 

She’s John’s cousin from Australia, and she’s stunningly pretty, with her dark skin and long black hair and big green eyes behind thick glasses. You’ve never really been into someone that way, but damn.

 

During her month-long visit to the States you make out with her a dozen times at least. She tastes like fruity chewing gum and cinnamon toothpaste, and even though you know it won’t last and she’ll be headed home in a matter of weeks, you just want to keep kissing her forever.

 

She leaves you her Pesterchum before she heads off to the airport, and you remain friends. You ask her if she’d like to be your girlfriend, but she says she doesn’t want a long-distance relationship.

 

(You think you might’ve really been in love with her.)

 

\---

 

When you are sixteen years old, you kiss Aradia Megido in a graveyard under the stars.

 

She’s a perky goth girl, doll-like and cute despite her aesthetic, all freckles and long dark curls and five-foot-nothing at the tallest. She’s your first real girlfriend and she’s fun and enthusiastic with a contagious laugh, and you love her, you really do.

 

You take one another’s virginities over winter break, all fumbling and awkward, and she curls up against you, her ample breasts squished against your stubbled chest, and she tells you she loves you.

 

You break up amicably a month later, and it’s not long before she falls for the nerdy kid in your bio class. You’re happy for her, and somehow you’re less distressed than you feel like you should be.

 

During your senior year, your entire school is called into the gymnasium for an assembly. There was a house fire, they tell you. She died before the firefighters even got there.

 

(For all you cared about her, you couldn’t bring yourself to attend her funeral.)

 

\---

 

When you are eighteen years old, you kiss Tavros Nitram at a house party.

 

He’s awkward and shy and wheelchair-bound, but his mohawk and pierced nose show a desire to be more confident. He’s more cute than sexy, like a teddy bear, and kissing him feels strange in ways you can’t explain right then.

 

You’re drunk off your ass. There’s no denying that. The beer is flowing freely and you’ve had way too much to drink, and so has he, and you make out on the couch, all sloppy and awkward, before falling asleep together.

 

He’s had a crush on you for ages, he tells you the next morning, and you feel guilty for kissing him. He’s a nice kid and all, but you don’t feel anything for him, not romantically at least. You tell him as much and he looks disappointed, but he says he understands.

 

He rebounds with Vriska Serket, and while you try to stay friends, you drift apart regardless.

 

(You wish you had been able to get him out before it was too late.)

 

\---

 

When you are twenty-one years old, you kiss Terezi Pyrope in your college’s library.

 

She’s all sharp angles and eerie grins and you’re smitten beyond belief, and you’re shamefully glad that she’s blind because that means she can’t see you blushing like mad when she sucks you off. Your relationship becomes serious so quickly that you barely even notice.

 

Before you know it you’re living together in a shitty apartment, and for a while you’re content. Until you start fighting, that is.

 

Your relationship grows volatile, angry, and one day she just packs up and leaves, flipping you off on the way out. She shacks up with someone she’d always professed to hate, and you’re left confused and more heartbroken than you’d like to admit.

 

(When you get the news that she hanged herself, you find yourself too numb to cry.)

 

\---

 

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TG: hey karkat  
TG: this is karkat right?

CG: WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU.

TG: okay do you by any chance remember a kid named dave

CG: DAVE WHO?

TG: strider

TG: coolest kid at skaia elementary

TG: guy who had bitches throwing themselves at his feet 24/7

TG: i still do actually but whatever

TG: point is

TG: ive been looking for you for how long now

CG: ...IT’S BEEN TWENTY YEARS SINCE I MOVED, STRIDER.

CG: TWENTY FUCKING YEARS.

TG: yeah and ive been looking for you for pretty much all of them

TG: lets get caught up k

CG: ONLY IF YOU CAN PROVE THAT YOU’RE THE *REAL* DAVE AND NOT SOME ASSHOLE WHO JUST WANTS TO PISS ME OFF.

TG: remember how i met you

TG: you were crying over a dead bird you found on the playground

TG: we held a little funeral for the guy and you sobbed like a baby

TG: i mean you were like three then so you kinda were but yeah

CG: HOLY SHIT.

TG: the graves still there btw

TG: i mean i remember where it is at least

CG: IT WAS BEHIND THE SEESAW, RIGHT?

TG: bingo

TG: so whaddaya say

TG: wanna dig up some bird bones with mr crabby

TG: got him right here

CG: WAIT, SERIOUSLY? I THOUGHT HE GOT LOST IN THE MOVE!

TG: well i mean he sorta did

TG: you left him at my house

TG: hes missed you

TG: so have i

 

\---

 

When you are twenty-five years old, you kiss Karkat Vantas at the airport, and it’s the best kiss of your life.

 

 


End file.
